The Gift: In Return
by polybi
Summary: Last year, Regina and Snow exchanged presents which began a year long healing process. This year Regina wanted to top that. But how. This is a continuation of a story I created called The Gift. SwanQueen and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

_This is, in essence, a continuation of a story I wrote called The Gift. It will be a two parter. Alas, it will not be completed before Christmas day, and I wish I could write better stories...so be kind with your comments._

_Also thanks to all who stood by me during the recent unpleasantness on Twitter. It means a lot to me._

_Also meaning a lot are two very special people: Holly and Sue. Without them I would'nt have been able to do these stories._

_Seasons greeting to you all._

_And, of course, the usual disclaimers._

* * *

"Gina, this is the most insane idea you have ever dreamed up...and you are the Queen of Insane Ideas!" Emma Swan almost dropped her lunch when she heard of the idea that her lover, Regina Mills had.

"It is _not_ insane, my darling...especially if you help me..."

"But we are talking about my mother...you know Snow White...bane of your existence..."

"I know, Em...but after last time...I need to do this."

"..and I am supposed to help?"

Regina moved in a little closer with puppy dog eyes that, within the last year, had the ability to get Emma to do almost anything...especially after their shared son, Henry was fast asleep...and his room was magically soundproofed, of course.

"I already have Blue, Tink, Hook, and Gold on board. Ruby and Granny are working another end of the plan. I just need you for two things..."

Emma then moved in closer herself. Part suspiciously, part seductively. "And what are those two things...?"

Regina, then herself moved in even closer. "Help finish with the project...and find a way to make sure your mother and that idiot father of yours get there in time...without finding out."

Emma: "You have any ideas...?"

Regina: "Actually, you'll have Henry's help...and an old friend of mine is in on it too.."

Emma: "And what's in it for me...?"

Regina: "The sight on Snow White's face when I spring this on her...and your eternal gratitude."

Emma: "My eternal gratitude, hmmmm...?"

Regina: "I'm sure you can come up with...something...?"

Then the two women closed the gap, and as lips touched, Emma gave Regina a slight example of...shall one say...being grateful.

The next few days David Nolan was one busy man. Hiring the new girl Crue DeVil to help out with the animals, not to mention Happy assisting as part of his probation _(he got drunk, argued with Leroy about Emma and Regina's relationship...Leroy was for it, Happy was not...fight started...broke a window...that sort of thing)_. But the sudden influx of dogs kept the Prince a busy man. He knew how to corral sheep, but not dalmatians! ("There must be 100 of those spotted things!," said David. "One hundred and one," corrected Crue...to which David started to wonder if the woman was OCD'ing on spotted dogs).

Mary Margaret Blanchard, on the other hand had one thing to do...return a book to the free library (It was "Killing Kennedy." M&M loved Bill O'Reilly as an author when we wasn't calling Ed Schultz a "pinhead"...but that's another story). But for the same few days as David was dealing with dalmatians, Mary Margaret was dealing with various and sundry favors asked by Ruby, Granny, and Belle...which kept her going for many days...all while wondering how much the fine was going to be.

_(Yeah, could have given the book to Librarian Belle, but that would ruin it...)_

So it came to pass that the mayor wanted to speak to Mary Margaret/Snow on business. And Emma wanted to talk to David about Sheriff's office business (and maybe some dad/daughter time). And if just so happened that no one was around to ask for favors. Both had been so busy running around that they didn't notice that stores were closed, and town regulars were conspicuous by their absence. Regardless, the pair decided to kill two birds with one stone and visit stepmom and daughter, respectively, together.

When Mary Margaret and David walked into the mayor's office, both Regina and Emma were there to meet them. The four sat down and started chatting. The discussion was, as usual, animated and wisecrack filled, though the parents failed to see the daughter nervously looking at the clock, which struck 10:46am just as the phone rang.

Regina answered the phone my magically flinging the call to speaker. "Hello, Mayor's office"

"Mom?" The voice was Henry's. But the tone...whispered and urgent...was enough to send the hair on one's back to stand up.

"Honey, what's wrong where are you?" Regina's tone was just as urgent, and Emma got up to get near the phone speaker.

"Can't talk...I'm at the library, and..." Suddenly, the voice was cut off. And other voice then filled the speaker. It sounded British. Definately female. And frightenly familiar.

"Hello. Reggie. Long time, no time." It was followed by low cackle.

Mary Margaret simply whispered one name: "Elphaba..."

* * *

Snow and Charming knew that fast action was needed. They knew that Elpbaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, was evil...but to take Henry now, two days before Christmas...that was a special kind of evil that not even Rumple, Pan, or Regina at her worst would even think of.

"If you want to see your son, come to the library. And bring that daughter of your and my dear friend Regina as well...I have unfinished business with those two..." The phone went dead.

Now the four we at the library. Emma tried to call back up...but no one was answering their phone. And the streets were pretty empty. It was Sunday, of course...still...

It was all pretty strange, but there was one thing on the minds of the Charmings...to find out what was going on, get Henry back, and deal with the WItch once and for all.

As the four huddled near the door below the clock, Snow looked at Regina and asked if she needed magic. That question would have never come out of Snow's mouth a year ago. But it was a year when the two former adversaries began to mend fences. It started with Regina giving Snow a crystal horse, and Snow returning the favor with a crystal apple for Regina. Since then they became closer...especially after Emma declared her love for Regina.

And now Snow trusts the woman with her life. The woman who many times almost ended it.

Regina told Snow no magic would be needed, then pulled out the skeleton key she had since her first term as mayor. Regina inserted the key, looked at Emma, then looked at the Charmings. "Be ready...for anything."

The door opened, and the four went into the building.

And Snow White and Prince "Charming" were stunned at what they saw.

Elpbaba stood in the doorway. Green skin, tall hat. But she was wearing white instead of black.

Henry stood next to the witch. The boy was also wearing white...clothing more suited for a prince than a boy of 13.

And more surprises: instead of a library, it looked like the grand ballroom of a castle. And not just any ballroom...it looked like the exact same room where Snow and David were married.

And the people...everyone in Storybrooke were dressed as they were on the day of the wedding.

Suddenly, there was a flash of magic, and the everyday clothes of Mary Margaret and David were transformed into the wedding attire that Snow and Charming wore the day of the wedding.

The two had no words to say as Henry ran to his mothers. But one of those moms did say something.

"Merry Christmas, Snow," said Regina. "My idea. I figured you'd want a do over that weeding...without my grand entrance.."

It was then that Snow White broke down and hugged the Evil Queen.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that it was late wrapping this holiday story. I hope you all had a great one._

_One note: The Wicked Witch is named Elphie in these stories, until we find out what name that she'll be given by Kitsis, Horowitz, and ABC (who own these characters, not I)_

_As for my other stories, I am putting Everafter on hold until I can figure out what to do with it. Handcuffs and Tattoo will be done shortly, and I'll start work on Braver New World, my OUAT/Heroes crossover shortly._

_I thank Su and Holly for being my muses in the past year, and I hope you all have a great 2014._

* * *

It was quite the operation. As a matter of fact, Henry gave it the title Operation Take Two. As Regina was explaining the whole thing to a rather astonished Snow White _(dressed in a wedding gown that looked exactly like the one she wore the day she originally wed David)_, the whole thing was to give the Two Idiots _(she still called them that, Snow in jest...David..well, not so much)_ the happy wedding that the Evil Queen ruined by barging in and saying that she was going to destroy everyone's happiness if it were the last thing she did.

_Right._

Considering that most people in Storybrooke were either happy, very happy, or deliriously happy, that was one promise that the Evil Queen welched on. Not that anyone was complaining, considering that almost everyone in town had achieved some kind of redemption or another in the little town she and Rumplestiltskin cobbled together with magic and chicken wire...mostly magic.

Those happy folks included Elphie, emerald-tinted half-sister to said evil queen, and former Wicked Witch of the West whose heart turned from black to red with much help from her sister and...yes Regina now considered them such...family. Regina knew what grief could do...tornado killing your lover and all. _(Of course, what Elphie thought was a corpse were just stockings...her lover actually got away and now Elphie and Glinda were about to get hitched themselves. Things happen)._

Also happy as a lark was Regina herself, who found happiness in the arms of the woman she thought was going to steal her happiness. Instead, that irritating, vexing, powerful, funny, loving blonde became her happiness. She and their son. And then she realized that if it wasn't for the woman she blamed for killing her first love, she never would have had her _true_ love.

And a crystal apple was just not enough.

So, with the help of Emma, Henry, Ruby and Granny, Neal and Hook, Belle and even Gold. Every dwarf and giant, every shape-shifter and fairy. The whole damned town. They put this together. This was a three-month project and they did it.

The library now looked like the grand ballroom in the Enchanted Forest, decked out in all finery. Royal to the last detail. Reul Ghorm, the blue fairy would officiate.

This would be Snow's perfect day. All thanks to the Evil Queen.

But there was one question, a question that a tearful bride asked. "Who will give me away?"

As if on cue, the answer opened the door to the room the women were in.

"Could I be of help?" Mr. Gold bared one of the few genuine smiles he would give out, with a grinning Belle peeking out next to him, slipping a kiss on the cheek of her _own_ true love.

The ceremony was beyond beautiful. It was exactly as it was the day Snow and Regina got married. Henry was the best man...the best best man a guy could have. They stood in front of God, Blue, and everyone else, and repeated the vows they made ages ago. But not now one threatened to take away their happiness. Actually no one dared.

Gold presented David with Snow as if the petite brunette was his own daughter. The relationship between the Dark One and the Charming Prince was an unusual one indeed. Sometimes they would be at each others throats, and sometimes they would be each other's confidante. And it seemed all Rumple would ever want was to be as happy with Belle as Snow and "Charming" were.

The vows were exchanged. The "I do's" said. And then it was done. The bride and groom kissed, and and many congratulations were given. Ruby, of course, was all over the two for starters. Kathryn came up with tears in her eyes and congratulated her former husband. She also teased Snow about having David "first," warming him up for Snow as it were. She did it with a wink...and of course Kathryn's own Frederick at her side.

Rumpelstiltskin had no words as he smiled broadly, kissed the bride, then bear-hugged the groom. Rumple never really had any one he could call a friend, but in their realm, with the advice that may have saved his own relationship with Belle.

And still the came with well wishes: The dwarves, the fairies, Archie and Pongo (who had a tuxedo bow around his neck for the occasion, Anton, Ashley and her husband, Michael and his two kids, the blind witch Ginger...the entire population of Storybrooke.

And through that David and Snow sported huge smiles...it was truly a re-do without the drama. And it was all because of the woman who at one time vowed to destroy her happiness.

And damned, if Regina Mills, as always, would not get in the last word.

After getting on the podium and announcing that the library would be transformed into a reception hall in an hour, Regina mentioned that there would be one more ceremony performed that day...since it was all set up.

Then she called the Sheriff up to the rostrum. And once up the her brown eyes met Emma's green. Brown eyes tinted red...

And then Regina, former queen of the Enchanted Forest knelt before the blonde, produced a small box and opened it.

Snow White mouthed "OH ...my...god" without sound. David was equally speechless. Gasps.

And with that, brown eyes met Emma's green, and Regina Mills asked a question she never thought she herself would ever ask. A question asked of her centuries ago.

And Emma, took the box, and with teary eyes she answered: "Yes, Regina...I will marry you."

Suddenly, with those words, a golden glow surrounded the two women, and when it cleared, both women were clad in pure white wedding dresses. Emma's had a high neckline with exposed arms, and a back that exposed her skin in the shape of a giant heart. Regina's had a revealing neckline that pretty much plunged to Miami.

An astonished Emma asked where did it the wedding dresses come from. She looked at Regina who just shrugged, while Emma's mom and Regina's emerald skinned-sister simply looked up and looked innocent...

Emma then cocked an eyebrow at her bride-to-be. "You cooked this whole thing up, didn't you?"

Regina knelt down and met Emma eye level. "Giving your parents that wedding that I ruined, and making that right was the only Christmas present I could give them that could even come close to showing how much I felt about them giving me the one present I could ever love as much as our son. You."

Tears were falling all over the place. Snow's fell freely. One drop escaped David's eye. Rumple and Belle held each other very tight. Ruby's lips quivered. Even those who were against the union of the Swan and the Queen, like Dwarf Happy, were smiling. And the biggest tears shed were those of the sister that Regina fought almost to the death to save Emma months before. And it took awhile, but after several months and a lot of redemption, Elphie Mills was happy for her sister. So happy that she was literally glowing green.

Emma looked around at all the happiness that surrounded her, but she did not get her question answered. "I understand but..."

Regina finished her sentence: "...why us?" Then Regina moved in closer to Emma and whispered, "Why not? And why not...now?" And then Regina kissed Emma tenderly and the room erupted in cheers and hoots.

* * *

After the _all_ the ceremonies were completed, Regina found Snow sitting outside on a bench attached to the library. Everyone else was inside celebrating and, for the most part, fortifying themselves with cider, beer, and other substances. But Snow was alone, wearing that big grin of hers.

"Penny for your thoughts, Snow White," Regina said as she sat down next to her former stepdaughter and now mother-in-law (someone later joked that the who family should show up on Maury...the man would have a heart attack once he saw the family tree...and who was in it).

Snow grinned and replied, "A penny...the mayor's become cheap. When did you become a Republican..?"

The mayor replied with a chuckle, "Never...that's _your _neighborhood..."

The two women laughed at that line. Two years ago, it would not have been possible. But so much has happened. So much forgiven.

"Can I ask a question?"

"What, Regina..?

"Do you ever get angry about my turning you into Mary Margaret?"

Snow White took Regina Mills' hands into hers...and one set of brown eyes looked into another.

And with a broad smile, Snow answered: "Whether you can or want to believe it or not, I had the best time. I still do. I get to be a teacher. A _teacher! _I get to help kids grow and get smart so they can be the best they can be on whatever world they wind up in. I reconnected with my husband, I turned and angry ex-wife into a good buddy, I...I have had more fun here than I could ever _have_ as a queen...and you know what...?

"What?," asked Regina with a smile...

"I can still be a good friend...and a damned good mother-in-law..." And with that, Snow White kissed the Evil Queen on the forehead.

And as they embraced, three thoughts entered Snow's head: I'm glad I love Regina again and she loves me...I'm glad she has made my daughter happy...and I have 11 1/2 months to figure out how to top this Christmas present.

And the funny thing is, Regina was thinking the same thing too...

**THE END...?**


End file.
